


In answering questions, google is king.

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sweet, proposal, welsh spoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Merlin gave Arthur a wooden spoon. What the hell?





	In answering questions, google is king.

**Author's Note:**

> Camelot Drabble Prompt: #372:bingo-round 1- spooning  
Author's Notes: Written for the bingo challenge.   
Welsh love spoons - They were the equivalent of an engagement ring.

When Merlin gave Arthur a wooden spoon, he just stared at it a moment. An intricate thing, carved with Celtic knots and words that Arthur could barely make out, he didn’t know what to do.

Merlin watched him with such eagerness it set off alarm bells. When that turned to disappointment, then silence, Arthur knew he’d done something wrong.

So he pretended to love it, kissing Merlin back into eagerness. Later, Merlin snoring next to him, Arthur googled it. Found that a love spoon given was a proposal.

“You couldn’t just ask?”

He’d tell Merlin yes again in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
